


Love Me, Love My Wolf

by alby_mangroves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Derek shadowing his every move, Stiles eventually realizes they're a package deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me, Love My Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rufflefeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufflefeather/gifts).



> Dearest Ruffle,
> 
> Thank you for being so good to me, for all your encouragement and time, and for letting me love you.
> 
> A tiny thing just to tell you Happy Birthday, darling <3

  
[LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/15867.html)   |   [Tumblr](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/)  |  [DeviantArt](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/)  



End file.
